Girls night out
by canny-bairn
Summary: Prentiss and Garcia occupy themselves when the car breaksdown on the way to pick up JJ for their first night out since she left the BAU. Written for Chit Chat Corner's Round three writing challenge!


_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**This was wrote for the third round of the Chit Chat Corners writing challenge, my three prompts were starry sky, red lipstick and Men's Health Magazine. This fic practically wrote itself so hopefully someone likes it! Let me know what you think!**_

It was a warm clear night for the epic BAU's girl night out as Garcia had labelled it earlier on in the day. Prentiss waved rather nerdily, as Garcia pulled up in her beloved orange 'Esther' outside the profiler's brownstone apartment in Arlington, both of their grins widened as they greeted each other when Prentiss slid into the convertible next to her eccentric friend.

"Hey girly girl, you look nice" Garcia complimented as the brunette tried to pull her mini skirt down her thighs after it had ridden up when she sat in her seat.

"Thanks PG. I love that necklace" Prentiss smirked down at the neon pink and yellow necklace, with a cartoon penguin motif, that adorned Garcia's neck. "Thanks hun, Kevin got me it a few weeks ago for being my awesome self. So tonight's plan of action is...?"

Emily clicked the seatbelt in its place as Garcia pulled out of the quiet street. "Pick up Jaje and Henry, drop Henry off at Hotch's, go to The Clover Pub and get our petite former colleague wasted."

"Excellent strategy my friend" The orange car made a loud banging noise, causing the women to look at each other in concern.

Garcia stroked the dashboard with affection. "My baby has been acting up. With the long days and late nights at work she hasn't had the attention she deserves"

Prentiss nodded, the fact that the red head thought of her car as a living thing was automatically accepted after five years of friendship. "Tell me about it I feel drained. Tonight is just what we all need, that last case was a bad one"

"Well my former goth protégé I think its karaoke night at our favourite Irish bar" Garcia grinned mischievously ignoring the jittering motion of Esther as they pulled onto the main road.

"JJ drunk and singing Dolly Parton is exactly what we need" The brunette reminisced of how the last BAU girl's night out had climaxed with JJ belting out nine to five after several tequila shots and gin and tonics.

"We have to get her in the mood first" Garcia winked, hiding the concern she had been feeling towards her blonde friend for the last couple of months.

"She'll be good after a few vodkas" Prentiss retorted as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Garcia bit her lip, knowing she was about to break one of the first and most important rules of the small BAU team; no intra-team profiling. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Prentiss turned her gaze from the starry sky to Garcia's quizzical face

Garcia shook her head, groaning slightly as she asked her question. "Has she said anything to you... about what happened?"

"About the accident?" Prentiss asked, knowing JJ was a private person who'd been through hell recently but the profiler honestly thought that if she hadn't talked to her she would have spoken to Garcia about the event that happened five months ago.

Penelope sighed "And her leaving the BAU and the fight with Will, her new job or her family?"

"Pen, you know JJ, she'll talk when she's ready. The attack in LA was hard for her to move past, and when Strauss told her she was being transferred, naturally JJ was pissed, we all were, but tonight is supposed to be fun, if she wants to talk to us about Will leaving and everything else she will."

Garcia nodded before moaning in dissatisfaction. "No, no, no baby don't do this"

"What's the matter?" Prentiss asked with worry as the car halted to a sudden stop

Garcia let her head fall to the steering wheel in defeat. "I don't know there's an annoying little flashing red light"

"How long has it been flashing?" Prentiss leaned over to see the small light sporadically flash while the rest of the lights began to flicker manically.

"A few days, weeks, two months" Garcia's voice quietened as the time length became longer.

"Garcia!" Prentiss tried not giggle as the technical analyst shot her a warning look. "Do not Garcia me missy, my patience is wearing thin these days"

Prentiss stiffened before reaching for her bag. "I'll call the AAA"

The profiler climbed out of the car to lean against the bonnet to phone the breakdown service and to let Garcia call JJ so she could pick the stranded pair up. When Prentiss thanked the polite AAA woman she caught the end of Garcia's dramatic phone call. "When you get here and all you find is the bloody interior of my car and hook scratches down the side of the door, I want everyone to remember that we were fun loving, hot chickas, that had a passion for all things furry... JJ!... Thank you princess... See you when you get here... Bye"

"I love your dramatic flair" Prentiss spoke dryly as she climbed back into her seat.

Garcia chuckled loudly. "And I love that red lipstick, have you got it with you?"

Prentiss nodded fishing through her black clutch bag that match perfectly with her black outfit. She passed the Chanel black and gold cylinder over to the eagerly awaiting technical genius before leaning back in her seat to look up at the star filled sky once more. "How did she sound?"

"She sounded fine...A little tired" Garcia admitted reluctantly after smacking her lips together and pouting.

Emily turned her head on the headrest to look at her friend after they had spent a few minutes in silence. "JJ talked to Hotch about Will leaving"

Garcia handed Prentiss back her lipstick tube hesitantly. "She did?"

"Rossi overheard them in Hotch's office. Will wasn't happy that JJ came back to work straight after LA" Emily admitted with a quiver in her voice. She had never had many friends who were girls over her forty something years but JJ and Garcia were like the sisters she never had and just telling Garcia what Rossi had said made her feel like she was betraying JJ's confidence.

"Will has always been over protective" Garcia reasoned remembering his sudden presence in New York when the team was on a case and he had practically outed JJ's pregnancy to the team.

"Sure but obviously it got too much for her" Prentiss pressed not wanting to say he was becoming overbearing so clearly.

Garcia nodded knowing full too well that the couple had serious difficulties following the LA case and that he had moved out shortly after, leaving JJ to juggle a two year old with a demanding job. "She said she was leaving the FBI for Henry"

"Yeah and I'm sure that was the reason... Let's just change the topic, please." Prentiss shrugged, sitting up straighter when she became slightly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"Okay" Garcia agreed quickly, she checked her reflection in her compact mirror and smiled at the vivacious red lipstick that contrasted with her green eye shadow.

Prentiss watched the lights of a plane fly high above them, the vastness of the night sky calming her previous anxiety. "Have you got any water or anything to drink?"

The technical analyst thought for a few seconds before replying. "Check the trunk peaches"

Prentiss sighed quietly as she opened the door and stepped out, trying to keep her legs closed to remain ladylike as her mother had lectured when she was a young and rebellious teen. Opening the trunk the brunette smirked at the sight of a painted spare wheel, glittery and florescent pink. Garcia had everything from nine inch red knee high boots, spare computer parts and fluffy stuffed toys. "Erm Garcia, why have you got dozens of copies of the same issue of Men's Health?"

Garcia's face blushed as she tried to act innocent when Prentiss got back into the car with the magazine in hand. "Erm no reason"

"Penelope Garcia" Prentiss scolded mockingly as Garcia closed her eyes.

Garcia turned in her seat slightly so she was facing the older woman. "I promised"

"You promised who?" Prentiss asked in wonder.

Garcia looked down briefly. "Someone very special to me"

"Why?" Garcia took the glossy magazine from Prentiss flicking through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Pausing, Garcia looked her friend in her hazel eyes trying to remain serious.

"Emily Prentiss, special agent of the Behavioural Analysts Unit FBI in Quantico, daughter of the US Ambassadors, Elizabeth and Benedict Prentiss, owner of the rarest collection of Wonder Woman comic books, viewer of all seasons of Doctor Who, Kurt Vonnegut enthusiast and the proprietor of the most kick ass wardrobe, you must solemnly swear on the previously mentioned that what I'm about to show you will go no further than this fantastic yet broken car. Do you so swear?"

She rolled her eyes at the flamboyant speech, "Yes Garcia, I swear" Prentiss's sarcastic eyes widened at the article held in front of her "Oh. My. God, this... this is..."

"Oh my doll, don't I know it" Garcia smirked knowingly

"Why haven't I seen this before?" Prentiss queried before she started to read the article under the small light on the dashboard.

"I promised" Garcia reiterated as her friend chuckled at the magazine, the familiar image staring at the pair of them in the dim light.

Prentiss leaned back in her seat, giggling to herself in amusement as Garcia took the magazine from her. "You swore Agent Prentiss"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell a soul that Derek Morgan was once a glamour model" Prentiss burst into a fit of laughter as she was swatted on the arm.

"He was in college and he had just busted his knee and... you're going to say something aren't you?" Garcia sighed as Prentiss's laughter intensified before she snatched the magazine back from her eccentric friend.

"Hell yes" The profiler managed to speak through the giggling, the bright headlights that parked behind them hadn't managed to distract the brunette.

JJ shouted from her SUV, hearing Prentiss's laughter fracturing the stillness of the night, "guys are you okay?"

The stranded women looked towards each other mischievously, Prentiss calmed herself enough to place the magazine into her large clutch bag and Garcia grabbed her belongings to take with her. "I'm so dead when Morgan finds out I showed you" Garcia warned seriously creating an opening for Prentiss to start chuckling again.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Morgan's going to be the dead man walking or you know posing with a come hither look" Prentiss mimicked the pose Morgan had made in the early issue of the Men's Health magazine while walking around the car to link with Garcia's arm, both women giggling as they greeted JJ.

JJ smiled at them tiredly as they opened the car doors. Garcia got in the back with Henry, not sparing a second before she got the two year old laughing over her cooing. Prentiss sat next to JJ as they remained stationary until the roadside recovery people got there. JJ smiled at the sight of Henry and his godmother conspiring in the back seat but immediately frowned when she noticed Prentiss staring at her in the corner of her eye.

Prentiss tilted her head as she noticed how the blonde had struggled to hide her bagging eyes under the make-up she applied earlier. "You look tired Jaje"

"I'm fine" JJ smiled softly, not wanting to bring up the effects of the last few months have had on her at the beginning of the night.

Prentiss smirked smugly, "Are you sure? Because I've got something amazing that could easily wake you up!"


End file.
